Hayley's mother
This '''female werewolf' was the mother of Hayley Marshall (born Andrea Labonair) and the maternal grandmother of Hope Mikaelson. She was a member of the Labonair Family which was one of the two royal bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf Pack, which ruled the French Quarter in the 1990s. She was killed along with her husband by Richard Xavier Dumas when their daughter was still in her cradle. History This female was a werewolf member of the Crescent Wolf Pack who was born or married into the Labonair Family. As a Labonair she was saw as werewolf royalty. Her husband and herself knew Marcel Gerard. In 90´s her clan took New Orleans and she fell pregnant. In June 6th 1991 she gave birth to her daughter, Andrea Labonair. However she was killed with her husband sometime after their daughter's birth by one of their acquaintances. Soon after Marcel found their daughter in their home and sent her away with Kieran O'Connell's help. The Vampire Diaries Season Four Hayley's Mother was mentioned a few times. At some point Atticus Shane told Hayley that her parents were deceased. The Originals Season One Due to Hayley's own motherhood, she mentioned her birth mother several times being worried to become herself a mother without hers. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley wrote a letter to her soon-to-be daughter; Hope Mikaelson. She wrote that she never knew her own mother so she didn't know how her mother felt during the time of her pregnancy with Hayley. Hayley wrote to her daughter to share her happiness and love promise to her baby girl. After her childbirth and transformation into a hybrid, Hayley took the decision to give her daughter to Rebekah Mikaelson, so she could (with Elijah and Klaus) kill anybody who wanted to kill or harm her daughter due to her lhere is nothing really known about her personality except Hayley must've took after her inacy. Personality There is nothing really known except that Hayley took a little after her and that she seemed to be peaceful as she wanted to have an alliance with the vampires instead of constant war. Physical Appearance As a member of the Crescent Wolf Clan she must have had a crescent moon birthmark. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, Hayley's mother can be assumed to be a powerful werewolf in her own right, as well as possessing the standard werewolf powers and abilities. Weaknesses She had the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Appearances TVD Season Four *''The Killer'' (Mentioned) TO Season One *''Always and Forever'' (Mentioned) *''House of the Rising Son'' (Mentioned) *''An Unblinking Death'' (Mentioned) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Mentioned) TO Season Two *''Sanctuary'' (Mentioned) Trivia *As of right now, her full name is not known. **But due to the names and dates of the Labonair Bible, it is possible that her name was "Brooke Strauss". *Since The Other Side is now gone, it is most likely that she either found peace or was sucked into oblivion. References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Labonair Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased